Quick Draw
by ByzantineAlter
Summary: Fascinated with tales of the past, Jaune takes a different path to becoming a hunter. (Billy the Kid like Jaune)
1. Tales

Author's Notes: I do not own RWBY or Fate/Stay Night and it associated media such as Fate/Grand Order.

"And so there I was, surrounded on all sides by five men gunmen with nowhere to run. They told me hands up right where we can see them." said the grandfather in an exaggerated manner, mocking raising his hands into the air.

Enamored with the story the little blonde boy asked "Then what happened, next Grandpa?"

With a charming smile and a gleam in the eye, the grandfather continued on with his story "Well, I drew out my revolver quicker than any of those slowpokes could react and shot all dead before the sheriff could arrive."

"That's so cool!" the boy exclaimed, "can you tell me another story!?"

The old man stood and gave a solemn smile to the boy before replying "No can do kiddo. It's about time for me to leave anyhow… unless you can convince your parents-."

Before he could finish what he was saying, the 10-year-old boy rushed off to find his parents.

A few seconds later the boy ran up to his parents. With a confident smile on his face and look determination the boy asked " Mom, Dad, can I got to grandpa's house for the weekend?"

The parents just looked at each other before coming to a conclusion. The father stepped forward as replied, "Sure son, Grandpa's house is only a 10-minute walk from home."

"Thank you, mom and dad, you're the best!" the boy said before taking off.

"Grandpa Billy, guess what, Mom and Dad said I can stay with you!"

Smirking, the old man bent over and started to ruffle his grandson's hair "Well then back up your bags then we will get going."

30 Minutes later…

"So Jaune, you never did tell me why you wanted to come with me?"

"Well, Grandpa I was wondering about something."

"Oh, ask away kid."

"Besides telling me cool stories of your past, can you teach me to be like you?" he blurted out quickly.

The Old man freezes, slowly turning his head to look at his grandson, "Ehh can you repeat what you said, I swear my hearing must be going."

"Hhhmmm, ever since I was young you inspired me to be a hero and so I was wondering if you can teach how to be like you." his eyes sparkling with hero adoration.

A silence overtook the small country household as the Old Man thought to himself on what to do in this situation, unconsciously reaching for a drink that didn't exist to nurse a coming headache.

He wanted Jaune to take another path in life, a path that does not involve himself getting into trouble or fighting life and death battles every day. He had experienced being on the run from the law, on countless chases through the most arid of deserts, facing countless enemies and fighting grim for almost the entirety of his life.

"Look Jaune, being a hero, outlaw or whatever you envisioned yourself to be is not a life I would recommend, folks that follow that path don't tend to live past 30. It's only because I'm me that I lasted as long as I did, and even that was stretching my luck"

The boy's eyes begin to water as he pleads further, "But Mom and Dad where ex-hunters and my older sisters are being trained to huntresses, so why can't I? Plus, if you could do it without anyone to help you, I'm sure with your help I'll be even better!"

"So what, that does not mean I have to train you. Give me a good reason why I should train you then I might consider it."

Jaune took a deep breath before replying " I want to make our family proud, I want to be able to seen as not lil' baby Jaune but as just Jaune, but most importantly I want to make you proud."

Reminiscing about his own Childhood he could see many stark similarities between Jaune and him when he was the same age, the same potential for combat, the same spark of curiosity for adventure, but most importantly the same determination to become something greater.

"Hhhhrrrr, is there any way I can convince you to not go through with this?"

Jaune shook his head in confirmation that he would not back off from this path.

Rubbing the point between his eyes, the Old Man looked down to his grandson with steel in his gaze, "Well, I thought so… but why do you want me to train you instead of your parents? I am sure your mother and father have the time to train you? "

Jaune frowned before answering "They're not going to train me because they still think I'm still just a kid. Besides, they're always busy tending the estate or training my sisters."

"Do you resent them for that? For not training you when you when you have the desire and will to try?"

The boy doesn't even pause before shaking his head vehemently, "I don't grandpa. I can understand them a bit. They want to protect me from the dark things of the world, but it's too late for that. I can see on their faces, they worry about the future, the safety of our family and lost of other things. The newspaper always has stories on how a village was wiped out by the Grim, some extremist action of the White Fang and lots of stuff 'bout how the world is getting darker." the boy dips his head down before finishing, "People are losing hope, becoming scared, angry."

"I see then...your training will start tonight then"

"Really grandpa! Thank you, thank you so much"

Jaune then ran up to him and hugged in pure happiness. Returning the hug, Billy smiled before saying "Don't thank me yet kiddo, 'cause I'm not going to be easy on you, but I will give you the tools necessary to surpass me and then some. Before we begin, there is only one rule for this training. DO NOT under any circumstances tell your family that I am training you or your mother will beat the poor stuffing out of this old man."

"I won't grandpa, I promise"

"Alright then, let's get started."

Author's Notes:

Well this is is a new project I started up when I hit a sorta roadblock for my main project, but a chapter of A Grand Adventure should be up within a week or two. Anyway, I got an idea for this fic from the fact that I haven't seen a Billy the Kid story and the fact he seems to be a fun 3 star to use in JP. Hopefully, I can acquire him in NA NP5 without using all my friend point as I still want to roll for Angra Mainyu.

Not an update but I forgot to mention that my beta was rc48177 and is responble for adding in extra details and corrections that make the story all the better


	2. Rising Sun

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Grand Order nor do I own RWBY**

(BAM-BAM-BAM)

"What in tarnation? What is Jaune doing up this early in the morning?" Billy moaned to himself. It has been seven years since he started Jaune's secret training and him quite proud of what the kid was able to accomplish in his time training. No longer was Jaune the cute little kid who begged for more stories of his past, the kid had really grown up into a fine dashing young man who's going to be quite the ladies man, at least if he had to say so. After all, Jaune nearly looked like a replica of himself.

Speaking of ladies, it turned out Anabel had been off and about for last 15 years. When she left she said she had a few things to take care off in Atlas, but she hasn't contacted me since then.

(BAM-BAM-BAM)

"'Sigh', well I should go check up Jaune then," he thought to himself.

Once Billy was outside he came upon the scene of Jaune trying once again to perfect the technique he had been introduced to Jaune a few years ago.

"Grr, why can't I get this technique done correctly?" Jaune moaned in exasperation.

The Old Man chuckled at expense of the kid before revealing himself.

"Jaune Jaune Jaune, that technique it's not something you can just learn. It's something that is ingrained from instinct, experience, and skill, not training in the backyard at 4:30 in the morning when I'm trying to sleep!" Billy finished with a frustrated yell.

Jaune nervously laughs, sheepishly looking towards the ground in embarrassment.

"No need to feel down about that, we'll just get started a bit earlier than usual. You know what? How about we go figure out that semblance of yours. Ever since I unlocked your aura we've never really tried to figure out what it was. Knowing you though, I've got an inkling of what it could be, but I need a few items to see if you got what I think yah got."

"Alright gramps, what do we need to do?!" Jaune replied in exuberance.

"Well you just need to stay here, I'ma head up to the attic and pick me up some old toys I haven't used in years. So sit tight and wait for a little, then we can have some at the range after we discover your semblance."

While Billy wandered back into the house, Jaune paced around trying to figure how the hell that old coot was able to pull off that technique of his way past his prime. "Hhhmmmm, the concept is to simply shoot three rounds at a very fast rate at the target's weak points. Shooting the bullets in quick succession is quite easy, but that last part…..how did he identify the weaknesses of a target in an instant? 'Sigh', Well, I guess I'll keep on trying. Gramps did say you would the hang of it with experience." and so Jaune sat down and started cleaning his guns off.

A little while later, Billy returned, hands full with a box, "Well I'm back, look what I got." Setting down the dust-covered container, he opens up to show off a prized antique.

"Grandpa is that-" Jaune begins, wonder in his voice.

Billy jumps in, "Yup, this right here is my old custom Colt M1877 double-action revolver or as Newspapers liked to her, the 'Thunderer'. A powerful single shot pistol I modified to be able to fire in a three fire burst, and it also allows me to use my semblance properly. Now, hows about I give yah a little demonstration right here." He squints his eyes and points to a painted target quite a few yards off, "You see that target right there?"

"Uhm yeah?"

"Well watch carefully, you will be surprised."

In a flash, Billy's armed moved, in the blink of eye going from calm and relaxed to having already fired off his shot.

(BANG)

Jaune watched in eager anticipation as the bullet traveled through the air leaving behind traces of glass it went till it hit the target. What he expected was for the bullet to go through the target like it always did, but something unexpected happened. The target simply shattered into glass-like pieces.

"Wow! What was that?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yes, siree that what I like to call 'Shatter Point' a semblance which applies the concept of shatter on the target that is pierced," Billy explained while walking over to Jaune and handing him his hunting knife. "And that's why I also gave you some lessons in knife fighting."

"Is that also the reason why you came up with all those techniques, bouncing and curving bullets to your special quick draw?"

"Yup, every technique I ever made was to work with this semblance, each technique is to help maximize the chance the bullet hits and pierces the target's weak points, and I believe you have this very same semblance. "

"Really?"

"Yup, now how about you take a shot or two" Billy replied while tossing the revolver to him.

Jaune caught the revolver with only a slight fumble, reading himself and quickly fired off a few shots at the other targets. Instead the nice shattering glass effect his grandfather, all he was able to do he was have the bullets punch through the target without it shattering.

"Ugh grandpa, how exactly is this whole thing supposed to work."

Billy started to pace around in circles trying to figure out how Jaune failed to get his semblance to work. Either he was wrong and he didn't have it, or something was stopping him from using it.

"Oops sorry, Jaune I forgot to explain to you how to use it. It's probably my old age that getting to me."

Jaune just mentally facepalmed himself at that response and the fact how did he not figure out sooner.

"Well its simple, you've just got to let your aura flow into the gun, let your soul coat each and every bullet, then fire away when you know you have it"

Jaune nodded in confirmation before trying it again.

Jaune took aim before firing a single shot at the target. As the bullet soared, the pair watched in anticipation until the bullet finally hit the distance target and this time the bullet shattered a tennis ball sized hole in the target.

"I did... I did... I did it, Grandpa, did you see it!"

"Indeed you did, but before you get too excited I want to lay out a few ground rules and explain the limitations of your semblance"

Calming down a bit Jaune waited attentively for his grandfather to start.

"Firstly under no circumstances will you use this semblance against an ally or a friendly opponent. This semblance of ours isn't made for niceties, its made for breaking. Be careful with how you're using your aura, the semblance's power increase the power you put in so you have to get more used it before going all out, lest you want to overload your weapon and cause you and your hand to shatter. Next, you need to know that this semblance will only work against a target that is pierced so if you shoot someone with it and they have most of their aura up expect nothing to happen."

"Alright Grandpa, though can I use it against people that are trying to kill me?"

"Of course, you should never hold back when trying to survive, just don't use it in a tournament or spar or something as I don't need you getting some poor kid killed."

Billy paused for a bit before reflecting on the years he and his grandson have been training, exploring and just having a grand old time together. He realized that Jaune nearly at the point where he has learned everything he could teach him; Sharpshooting, quick-drawing, horseridin' and shooting from horseback, all of these things Jaune had eventually learned and mastered. Billy gave Jaune a warm smile realizing the time has come for Jaune to move out of the nest.

"Jaune, as much I'd love to keep you around for another 15 years, it thinks its time for you to spread your wings and leave this old geezer behind. You've learned most of what I knew and I'm sure by the time you're my age you'll know even more"

"But Gramps, what about that technique that allows you to shoot at the weak spots of target or bouncing bullet or what about curving bullets or how about-"

Billy interrupted Jaune little speech with a loud cough before continuing "Oh hush you little scamp, all that stuff is just extra tricks and techniques that I picked up along the way, stuff I made from my own experiences. So long as you know what you're doing, ain't nothing gonna stop you from filling your own hat with as many tricks as me, hell, I reckon' you'll dazzle all of us with them-".

Jaune rushed over and gave Billy a hug before replying "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"Ahh shucks, no need to thank me, all you achieved was all on you Jaune. You persevered through my rigorous training and you had the guts to go beyond. For that, I should be the one thanking you. Also, by the way, you guys can come out now."

"What," Jaune asked in confusion.

Out of the woodwork appeared Jaune's sisters which shocked Jaune as he thought he was able to keep his training a secret after all he always double checked if everybody was still asleep when he leaves the house in the morning and that he always left early enough so that they would not notice his disappearance.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Eh, that's simple lil bro, we're here to watch you train but I guess we are here to celebrate your graduation Gramps lil training camp." Jaune's youngest sister Wylie Arc replied.

Turning towards his pale platinum haired sister Jaune asked: "How did you know that I was here, and for how long did you know?"

"Well, that's an easy question to answer" Jaune sister Sage piped up. "We started to notice that you always looked tired in the mornings and would always somehow be covered in lots of dirt and powder" she stops and loudly whispers "You're most discreet person bro" that line picking up more than a fair bit of laughter from the crowd, "So anyway, for the last five years or so we've had someone always follow you to see what you were up to."

"If that's the case then why did not Mom and Dad try to stop me?"

Flashing a cocky little smirk, she answered, "Well, why don't we just ask them ourselves?"

Sage took out her scroll and dialed their parents. After a few seconds of waiting Jaune's mom picked up the call.

"Hello, honey who are you doing? Do you want a turkey sandwich for lunch out how about roast chicken? I know how about a roast beef sandwich I know you love those."

"Ugh mother, I'm not that hungry right now plus it 8:30 in the morning, so it is too early to start lunch, and I want to talk about something else."

"Alright then Jaune what do you want to talk about?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Wanting to get straight to the point Jaune asked: "Why did you not stop from sneaking off to Grandpa's house all these years?"

Getting into a little thinking pose she mumbled a few things to herself before a small smile formed on her face "Well Jaune, after we discovered your little early morning outings, Me and your father talked about it and, after a bit of thinking, we both agreed to allow it."

"But why?" Jaune exasperated.

"Because we believed in you, the determination you showed to follow through was inspiring and watching you month after month of you slowly maturing into the wonderful young man have become, reassured are decision", in a lower voice she mumbled in just low enough tone that Jaune couldn't hear, "plus I would have castrated the old bastard if he dared put a bruise on my baby boy."

Awestruck at her answer he just stood there waiting for to continue.

Suddenly Billy interrupted the conversation "Hey Sally, great news, Jaune here graduated from my lil boot camp with flying colors"

"Just now?"

"Yup, he has pretty much everything he needs."

"Well, I'll see you later Sally. I'ma let Jaune finish your conversation know" Billy replied before taking off.

"Ugh, mom …..I just wanted to say I am sorry for trying to keep my training a secret."

"It's alright honey we understand. Well, I have to go Jaune as I need a few more chores before I head to the market to buy supplies needed for a feast to celebrate your graduation."

"Thank you, mom you really are the best!"

As the screen went Jaune turned around to face his sisters.

"Ugh, so now what?" Jaune asked he had no real plans for today besides training. Well, I guess it was his original plan, but with his sisters here he should spend time with them like a good brother would do.

"Well, we just planned on watching do your routine so we had nothing else to do" replied Jaune's second oldest sister Olivia.

"If y'all got nothing else t,o then how about Y'all join me for a ride through the grim infested forest of the Sierra Nevada?"

The Siblings looked back and forth before they said in unison "Sure, why not?"

14 Hours Later…

After running down a few small packs of grimm in the forest and eating a hardy dinner, Jaune was beat, to say the least.

Tucking himself in, he was all ready to go to sleep, his eyes slowly closing as-(WHAM) until he heard a loud knock on the door. Groaning to himself, he reluctantly pulled himself from his nice, soft bed to let his late night visitor enter

He decided to let his visitor in as his family would not bother him in the middle of the night if it wasn't something important unless it was Wylie playing another prank.

"Come in."

The door slowly creaked open till his guess was in view. It was Grandpa Billy, which was odd since he usually leaves straight after dinner, something about needing to handle his running or something, Jaune never asked.

"Hey, Gramps whatcha doing here so late?"

A slight smirk formed before he answered: "Well I finished talking to a few of my old friends and I got some good news for you and a few graduation presents for your hard work."

"Alright, what is the good news?"

"Well after talking to my friend he faxed me over some important papers I want you to read."

Grabbing the papers from his grandfather Jaune began to read the papers thoroughly. After reading through a few times just in case he was hallucinating Jaune asked: "How in the world did you get me accepted to Beacon!? That's where all the, uhm, Heros come from!"

"Well I and the headmaster of Beacon go way back, like... waaaaaayyyyyy back... don't ask, so I just called in a few favors and pulled a few legs and got you accepted."

Jaune rushed over to Billy and gave a firm hug.

"Thank you, Grandpa, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey now, don't thank me yet... I still haven't gotten to your presents yet."

Billy brought out an old wooden box and handed it to his grandson.

Jaune immediately began to open until he saw its contents.

"This is-"

"Yup, my old clothes I used to wear when I was around your age. You should also look what underneath it."

Taking his Grandfather's advice he moved the clothes to the side and saw something he never expected to see.

"Why are you giving me 'The Thunderer'?"

"It's almost time for a new generation to take mantle of responsibility, and I believe you can find better use for her than this old man could"

Jaune was stunned yet again and tears of joy began to flow down his cheeks.

"Well I should take my leave as I still have to ride home"

As Billy was about to walk out he, Jaune called out him " wait, I just want to say thank you for everything, for giving me a chance and most importantly believing me."

"Heh no problem kiddo, I'm just doing my duty as grandfather"

A few moments after Billy left Jaune's room, Jaune was about to get some shut eye until someone began to bang loudly on the door. What now he thought to himself. He went to open the door but Billy slammed open the door and letting himself into the room.

"Ugh, I forgot to tell that the fax did not have the start date of when your semester begins at Beacon."

"Okay, sooo when is it?" Jaune said wearily.

"Well you see….you see the semester beings in two days!"

"WHAT!" "GO TO BED JAUNE!" screamed the rest of the house.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This story was Beta'd by rc48177 and he was responsible for all the little touch up and additions that take this story to the next level.**

 **The next story to be updated will be A Grand Adventure.**

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far.**

 **Guests- Tank you guys for the support and yes Jaune's Parent where unfair to him initially.**

 **A Lost Nuffian- Thank you**

 **hnh058513- Yup that is Billy's Np** **in game**

 **Kamencolin-Thank you**

 **Neema Amiry-Thank you**

 **rc48177- Thanks for the Beta**

 **eliteshadow- Thank you**


	3. Beacon

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Grand Order nor do I own RWBY**

"You sure are on your last legs, Jaune Arc. what will you do now? The unknown figure said as he tossed Jaune through a window, the feeling of glass shatter against his back and digging into his skin causing him to yelp in pain. He continued to walk towards him without a care in the world as if the battle has already ended.

"Have you run out of you tricks Jaune? Because if so, well, THEN I SUPPOSE YOU'LL HAVE TO DIE!" the blurred figure said as he stared at the pitiful shape of his opponent.

'Grr, my right arm is broken, I have three bullets left in the chamber. Three shots to make it count!' Jaune quickly planned as death seemed to be inching closer and closer.

As Jaune aimed his gun, time seemed to all but stop before the world seemed to shatter into tiny glass particles all around, shocking he boy awake.

"Whoa, that was one weird dream. I really need to get some more sleep." he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 'Getting everything ready for my departure sure took a lot of energy but whatever. Now I'm in a floating metal contraception on my way to a world-renowned school that produces some of the best hunters and huntresses around, so I guess I can relax and get a bit more shuteye before we land.' he thought as he relaxed in his seat.

As Jaune was about to go back to sleep a loud conversation started between two women nearby, making him open up an eye to look. The two girls looked nothing alike but acted as if as close as siblings, hugging and giggling around.

Sighing to himself and with nothing better so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, making sure to close both his eyes to look truly asleep.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the blonde said as she went to hug her apparently little sister. 'Adopted are Really weird Genes?' Jaune pondered as he listened on.

"Please stop."

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, sis, it was nothing."

"What, do you mean it was incredible!"

"Everyone at Beacon will think you are the bee's knees"

At this point, Jaune was disinterested in what they were talking about and decided he was just going to move to a different part of the metal machine thingy until he overheard a noticeable point of interest come from the little gothic lolita.

"I got moved ahead two years."

'Two years huh, she must be some sort of prodigy better keep an eye out for her then.' He quickly dedicated her image into his memory. It would do for him to forget such a potential sparring partner, a good duel against a prodigy is always a nice opportunity.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a PSA stating to keep a lookout for the wanted criminal named Roman Torchwick. Followed by an update on the Faunus civil right rally which was disrupted by the white fang. Shaking his head at the news, Jaune mused that, in his opinion, though turning to violence is not going to earn you the mercy of aid with the general public, something that will only cause a further rift between the humans and the Faunus populations as things escalate.

But soon the news broadcast was interrupted by a stern blond huntress.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this Prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and prosperity and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect this world."

The students clamored and whispered about the announcement while Jaune was sitting in the back groaning at how sleepy he is and how loud the crowd was, tipping back his hat to block the sun.

About five minutes after the announcement, Jaune began to lay down on one the many benches at Beacon. He just wanted to get orientation over with, maybe ditch it or perhaps enter in later. no one will notice one kid missing after all, but before he could fall asleep a loud explosion brought Jaune back to his senses, causing him to groggily leap to his feet and walk towards the scene of the explosion, grumbling again about how people keep disturbing his peace.

As Jaune walked his way towards the site of the explosion he saw the girl from earlier trying to apologize to an elegantly dressed girl with white hair, her whole body covered in a layer of dust, the kind you wash off, not the explosive stuff.

"Unbelievable! This is the kind of thing that I was talking about !"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you-"

After listening for a few seconds he felt like it would be best for everyone, and his eardrums, to intervene. I mean, didn't the girl in red apologize for enough? Plus, he still wanted to ask her if she wanted spar a bit to see how he stacks up against the rest.

"Shh, can you please keep it down people are trying to quick nap over here"

The snow-like girl, obviously angered by this rough-looking stranger barge into their conversation, shot back,"Who are you, and can't you see I am explaining to this child the dangers of knocking over my dust. What are you even wearing? You look like you belong on a ranch and not a prestigious school like this?"

"Well you see Snow Angel, the names Arc, Jaune Arc, and I'm just sayin' that if you're going to reprimand someone at least don't let the whole courtyard hear every little detail. Besides, judgin' by the looks of these glass container some of them are not properly secure causing the explosion. Loose seals burry miners after all"

The aforementioned 'Snow Angel' blushed in embarrassment before replying "Don't call me that, my name is-!"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of dust in the world." a black-clad wallflower, who seems to somehow materialize out of nowhere said, her voice filled with buried but powerful emotions.

"Finally, some recognition." the heiress puffs up her chest, not seeing the setup for what it was.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

"How-, how dare", Weiss stopped herself before regaining her composure and decided to walk away with her dignity intact while the other student with a bow and book made off stealthily, as if she was never there, leaving the little reaper and blond cowboy standing awkwardly in the middle of the crater dotted square.

Breaking the ice first, the girl mumbles "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Nah it fine, names Jaune Arc… so would your name be?" he responds with a good-natured honest smile.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose."

The two remained silence till Ruby quietly yet awkwardly asked "Soooooo does this make us friends."

"I reckon it does."

She gave Jaune a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, Jaune flushing a bit at the sheer MOE(Massive, Overload, of Emotion)while inwardly Ruby was thinking 'Ha! take that Yang, I can totally make friends' while a mini version of herself was doing a victory pose.

"Ugh Ruby, I think we should get going to the auditorium."

"Uhh yeah I almost forgot about that," she said sheepishly.

As the duo silently made their way to their destination Ruby decided to start up a conversation about her favorite topic….WEAPONS.

"So I got this thing."

She then brought out her massive sniper-scythe, showing Jaune all of its glory.

"So it's a Scythe? Ain't those meant for farmin'?"

Frowning a little bit at the thought of using her weapon for manual labor, she merely responds "It's a lot more than just a scythe. It is also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." so what do you have?" She says beaming with pride.

"So its also a gun? Neat, I'm just using an old antique, nothing that special." Jaune tried to act falsely modest, the pride in his voice still clear to see for a weapon fanatic like Ruby.

"Ooh ooh can I see it please?"

"I don't know."

"Pleaasssseee."

"Fine." Though he left all his equipment and closed up in his luggage and he really did not want to show off the Thunderer unit the Vystal Festival so he decided to show her the other pistol he brought with him.

Jaune then brought out the gun that he had holstered on him currently. "This is my Colt Single Action Army, it can shoot 6 times before reloandin' and well there's nothing much to say about it besides being reliable and it highly customizable. It ain't one of those neat trick weapons that seem to be bees knee."

Cringing a little at having to hear that phrase twice in the same day by to different blonds, Ruby merely questioned "Wow, that really is old. Like, reeeaaalllly old, where did you get it?"

"Well my grampa has a lot these type of guns, he's always complaining about how they don't make them like they use to, you know, typical old man stuff, and so he constantly updates and maintains these guns."

"So...can I meet your, grandpa ?"

"Why?"

"Well, im sorta a dork when it comes to weapons and you grandpa sounds like an expert when comes to old weaponry. Most museums don't keep old weapons behind unless they're like heroic relic so I don't see old stuff like that anymore. Besides, it takes a lot to maintain a single weapon like my Rose here, I can't imagine having a whole bunch of them"

"He sure is."

"Um, Jaune."

"Yes?"

"Is this the right way to the auditorium "

"Ehh….I don't think so... you wouldn't happen to have a map of this place or something?"

"Nope. Ugh, maybe there is a directory we can use "

Sigh, 'this is going to be a long day,' Jaune thought to himself.

After a good 10 minutes of wandering around the campus, the duo finally made it to the assembly area.

Meanwhile, Yang was beginning to get slightly worried. She took a spot in the auditorium where she could easily spot Ruby when she enters the room but it had been more than 20 minutes and Ruby hadn't shown up yet, even though the speech starts in five minutes. Perhaps she shouldn't have forced Ruby too-

Before she could finish her thought, she saw Ruby and was about to call out to her, but another person appeared right after her, who was talking to her. Yang was immediately in big sister mode and began to size up the person talking to her sister.

He was a tall blonde guy wearing a hoodie and jeans combo, with a hat one that looked like it had come right off of a ranch. In Yang's opinion the guy was pretty hot and all but she wasn't concerned about his looks, she was more concerned what his relationship with her sister, after all, she believed that Ruby was a capable fighter and all, but she was still quite awkward when it comes to social interactions. While it nice that Ruby made a friend she had to make sure that he was not taking advantage of her or anything.

Putting on a carefree smile, she started jumping up and down to get her sister's attention, "Ruby, I saved you and your friend a spot."

"Thanks, Yang."

"Sooooo, whos your friend here?" making sure to overwhelm Ruby's personal space to get her to crack.

"His name is Jaune and we met after I exploded, then we talked, then we and tried finding the auditoriumalsodidyouknowhehasacoolgrandpathatknowsoldweaponryand-"

Grabbing her sister by her shoulders and giving her a little shake, she shot out"Slow down sister and can you repeat what you said?"

"Let me explain," Jaune spoke up.

"Well howdy, names Jaune Arc, I met your sister when I walked over to the scene of an explosion. We talked a bit then we sort of just hit it off, afterward, we somehow wondered our way here."

Yang gave Jaune a skeptical look and before she could ask any more questions the speech started.

"I will be keeping this brief. You all have here traveled here in the search knowledge. Here you will hone your craft and acquire new skills along the way. And when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you all I see his wasted energy in need of direction and guidance. Your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you take the first steps."

After saying his piece Ozpin left the stage was followed by who had an announcement to make.

"You will gather in the ballroom and tomorrow your initiation begins so make sure to get a good night's rest. You are dismissed."

As the students grabbed began to grab their belonging and head off to the ballroom, Rub and Yang couldn't help but feel something was off with the head professor.

"He seemed kinda distant"

"Yeah it was like he wasn't even there, so what do you think Jaune?...Jaune?…."

Ruby turned where Jaune was only to find an empty spot.

"Ugh Yang, where did Jaune go?"

Yang shrugged in response.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Jaune was setting up his sleeping bag. Truthfully he did he feel slightly guilty leaving the girls without saying but hey, as soon as said the words; ballroom and sleep, he could not help himself. Luckily he took a picture of the directory with his scroll, otherwise, he would've never found this place. He would apologize to them tomorrow because right now, he was going to sleep and he going to enjoy no interruptions.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This story was Beta'd by rc48177 and he was responsible for all the little touch-up and additions that take this story to the next level.**

 **Well I said A Grand Adventure will be next well Originally I would do chapter 9 but I decided to decide it up into 3 chapters instead of just quickly summarizing or rushing it ,so the new plan is to continue working on A Grand Adventure till the first Arc is complete then I will do a chapter of Quick Draw or The Forged Sword of Victory to give me time to set up the second arc of A Grand Adventure.**

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far.**

 **BlitzNautral69 and adislt- Well I sent some PMs to clarify and as for pairing well not sure ill let the story evolve a bit more before deciding.**

 **rc48177- Thanks for the Beta as always.**

 **PassiveNox and Neema Amiry- Thank you**

 **jairoesme- Thanks for the read and as for DW made Billy a three-star well obviously they want everyone to experience his awesomeness and NP animation.**


	4. Intiations and Introductions

**Author's Notes: I do not own RWBY or Fate/Stay Night and it associated media such as Fate/Grand Order.**

Initiations and introductions

Whistling to himself while grabbing out some of his equipment, Jaune was excited for the initiation because not only does he get to gun down some grimm, he gets to compare himself to others in his group to see where he truly stacks. Plus this gives him a chance to observe the other initiates and see what their abilities and skills where after all you got to prepared just in case.

Just as he holstered up his pistol he looked to his right and saw the angry snow angel from yesterday and a red-haired girl who looked like one of those Spartans from grandpa's tales. Hmm well, time to introduce myself, after all, it is good to get to know your fellow students, Jaune thought to himself while trying to justify his attempt getting to know some more girls while playing around with the heiress.

"Well, that sounds great .but-!"

"Howdy y'all names Jaune Arc I walkin by and heard y'all talking about teams and stuff so I decided to introduce myself just in case we get paired up," Jaune said with a lady-killing grin.

"You-" Weiss said with disgust but before she continues she was interrupted with by Jaune.

"Didn't see you there Snow Angel so has Beacon been treatin you?"

The aforementioned snow angel eye began to twitch at being called such an obscene nickname in front of Pyrrha of all people and just as she was about secure an ally or perhaps future teammates in one the best if not the best huntresses-in-training at Beacon.

"My name is Weiss Schnee not snow angel and if you don't-"

"My bad but I can't help it sometimes you know you do look like a snow angel, but do you mind introducing me to your friend," He said with a teasing smile.

"Why you-"

"It fine Weiss." The redhead spoke up. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, its a pleasure to meet you."

"I tip my hat to you. It mighty fine havin you out here, but I gotta go so see ya on the battlefield."

Just as Jaune was about to make exit he was stopped by his new-found acquaintance.

"Wait, do you know anything about me?"

Jaune thought about for a few seconds and came up with blanks until he thought about the cereal his younger sister sometimes eats. He immediately recognized the face, but not much else.

"Ehh sorry, but are you the girl on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

"Indeed I am."

"Well, that's all I got."

"Wait a minute you don't know who she is?" Weiss piped in.

"Nope."

"She's graduated as the top student out of sanctum and she won the regional mistral tournament 4 times!"

"Well, that's a lot of achievements you have there. I would like to see for myself how good you are, so do you wanna have a grand ole time in the arena after the initiation?" he challenged her.

"Sure I will see you there," she said with a slight blush.

Great seeing y'all at the arena and probably at the initiations ." Jaune said as began to make his way towards the initial area. Though that was the first challenge he issued, though he still needed to challenge Ruby. While he played dumb to see if she was the invisible girl of mistral he was quite aware of her skills as he seen a few matches on television he was confident that he can possibly match her as long as he can keep her at skirmishing range.

Meanwhile, the pair watched as the cowboy began to make his way to the zone before Pyrrha finally broke the silence "Well that was int interesting."

"Hmmp it foolhardy of him to challenge you Pyrrha"

"Perhaps but interesting none of the less, though we should are make out to the cliff as well," Pyrrha said with a hidden smile.

As Jaune was walking towards his spot on the cliff he gave a quick thumbs up Ruby who waved back in excitement. He finally settled down on a spot between a hyperactive orange haired girl and some wannabe jock in shiny armor who was giving him the stink eye.

After a few minutes, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch arrived at the cliff. Ozpin looked at the assembled group of future huntsmen and women before starting his little speech.

"For years you have trained to warriors .and today your skills will be evaluated at the emerald forest Now the-"

Beep Beep Beep

A frown began to form on the headmaster's face before at the fact someone was calling him now of all times, but after realizing who was calling him he immediately began to walk off to a more secluded place, but not without telling Glynda to carry on with the event "I'm sorry this quite embarrassing, but it seems like I have to take this call real quick, so Ms. Goodwitch if you mind can you continue with the introduction please"

"Of course headmaster" she replied respectfully before addressing the class "I am sure you have heard some rumors about the team assignment. Well let me clarify them by saying teams will be assigned today, so it is important you can team up with someone you can work well with as your teammates will be will you for your entire tenure at Beacon Academy. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!" a distraught ruby said before a flurry of murmurs and whispering ensued. They were immediately silenced when continued on with her speech.

"After partnering up, you will head to the northern section of the forest where you will find an abandoned temple where you and partner will retrieve a relic, and bring it back up the cliff. Along the way, you will be observed and graded based on your performance. Any questions before we begin ?"

After waiting a minute with no one asking a question, decided to continue on with the initiation.

"Good, then everyone takes their positions."

One by one the initiates were launched off the cliff until it was Jaunes turned to be launched. Truth is he was quite inexperienced with this type of situation so he decided to roll with it and hope for the best.

As Jaune was being launched into the sky he realized there was a slight problem...he had no real strategy for landing ….

As Jaune was slightly panicking, Ozpin was still trying to get through to his drunk counterpart.

"Qrow can you speak properly I can't understand what you're trying to say!"

"Hic ..sorry, Ozzy boy just needed to get me together…"

"This better be important Qrow I was in the middle of the initiative and-

"Meh the brats will be fine, but this is important."

"Does this have to do with the enemy?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"This is even more important than that it has to do with Raven!"

"What about her?"

"She heard rumors that she was last seen with a young man with blue hair and red-eyed"

"And?"

"She has a new apprentice"

"I see but raven is not really interested in the politics of the world as she is more concerned with the day to day activities of her tribe."

"I know Oz but-"

"If she makes a move then we will react but for now focus your efforts on our true enemy."

"Alright, alright just wanted to let you know."

As Ozpin thought on this new development, Jaune tried to slow his descent down through the forest with a bowie knife with some success. On the plus side he was relatively unscathed through on the downside he landed in the middle of a Beowulfs.

"Eh, say do you mind if you let me pass ?"

The closest Beowulf responded by trying to slash Jaune across, which Jaune merely sidestepped before putting a well-placed bullet between the eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

The rest of the pack charged at Jaune only to be gunned down with precision fire from Jaune's modified colt single action. Thinking the last of the beowulfs were defeated Jaune quickly reloaded his pistol and began to make his way up north towards the abandoned temple

As began to stroll through the forest he could not but feel so relaxed even with the sound of gunfire and fighting the background the forest was quite pleasant. It's a shame he had to complete the initiation otherwise he wouldn't mind staying out here for a few days. Jaune musing ended when the Spartan from earlier appeared out nowhere nearly surprising Jaune.

"Hello again."

"Howdy didn't see you there."

"Um, Jaune...do you wanna be partners?"

"Sure, your the first person I have run into all day."

"You can call me Pyrrha by the way."

"Hmm okay then Pyrrha, so do you know where the relics are."

"Sorry Jaune I do not."

"It's fine we will just have to find them then also the duel still on?"

"Of course it is Jaune," she replied politely.

"Well alrighty then let's find them pieces."

As the two made their way through the grimm infested forest Ozpin and were carefully observing the initiates.

"The final has been paired up," Ozpin stated casually as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I still don't know how to feel about letting him in as he has or formal prior training."

"It's fine Glynda his grandfather assured me that he is more than qualified for this."

"And how is grandfather a qualified figure to make such an observation."

Ozpin merely smiled before answering "Well knowing my old friend he would not make irrational decisions unless it involves flirting, showing off, swindling people, unintentionally and intentionally break laws-"

"Exactly my point-"

"Even with all those faults and mistakes in the past, my friend has always on point when it comes to combat-related things though to be fair to him he has really mellowed out over the years."

Glynda merely signed in resignation before replying " For his sake, I hope he is ready."

"He will be fine, what we observed so far indicates he can handle the lesser grimm he had encountered so far plus he has the invincible girl to back him up if things go wrong."

Glynda nodded her head in confirmation as she turned her attention back on to the screen.

As the students made their way towards the abandoned temple some faced heavier resistance such as Jaune and Pyrrha as they face down a death stalker.

"Should've brought the Thunderer if I was going to face this thing" Jaune hissed to himself as he dodged the death stalker's tail.

"Jaune lets pullback for now."

"Alrighty, then I'll provide some cover fire then."

"Are you sure-"

"Its fine I'm quite the speedster myself plus I can slow with down with some of my specialty rounds" Jaune proudly proclaimed.

"Be safe Jaune" Pyrrha said before retreating towards the temple.

WIth Pyrrha gone Jaune began to retreat in a different direction forcing the Grimm to follow him as he began to pelt the armored scorpion with bullets.

As Jaune pulled the creature towards his location, Jaune was in quick thinking over his options. He noticed armor it quite thick but there are still a few weak spots that are hard to hit such as the eyes and a few cracks in the armor that he could exploit. With Pyrrha gone he could use his semblance without any eyewitnesses as he currently doesn't anyone know about it till the last moment, but he quickly realized if he killed he may get asked a few questions on how he killed so he decided to go with some ice dust rounds.

"Well, I gotta catch up to my partner so it was nice fighting but our little scuffle has to go on the ice for a bit."

Jaune placed all six of his shots on legs of the deathstalker temporarily stopping it from moving. With his job done Jaune began to retreat towards the area where Pyrrha went.

As Jaune was nearing the temple ruins he saw some familiar faces such as Ruby's sister Yang, and Pyrrha and a few unfamiliar faces.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine Pyrrha I put the grimm on ice for a bit" Jaune replied which got a few chuckles out Yang.

Jaune turned towards the few people he did know by name to introduce himself, after all, it's good to get to know others "By the way names Jaune for those who didn't know me so whats yalls?"

The girl who barely looked up from her book looked up before replying "Blake" as she went back into her book.

While the excited orange girl pulled in the quiet boy before saying "My names Nora and this Lie Ren."

"Well we're all here, but...ugh there seven people here?"

Ruby responded sheepishly "Well I sort of lost my Partner."

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Everyone looked up and saw that Weiss was barely hanging onto a never more with no way of getting down.

"Ugh, how did that happen?" Jaune asked in bewilderment.

"It quite story," Ruby said while observing her partner's situation.

"Ehh mine telling me what happened afterward."

"Sure," she replied quietly

"Uhm I think she is going to fall" Blake piped in.

"She'll be fine" Ruby stated reassuringly through that didn't seem to convince anyone.

"She's falling" Ren dryly commented.

"Well guess I'll catch her then," Jaune said to the group and he walked over to catch her.

Meanwhile, Weiss was in full panic mode as she falling out the sky for the second time today. It's not the first time falling from that height but she usually had a plan on how to perform the landing plus she was dropped in an awkward angle which made it even harder to gage as she tumbling through the air. If there's one thing she laments is that she was failing to meet the expectations of her family, and this was just another incident that will make the laughing stock of the Schnee family. Then finally she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact. Then she heard a thump, but she did feel the immense pain she expected herself to feel.

"Well lookie here, I guess angels do really fall out of the sky."

Weiss opened her eyes and did not to feel grateful he actually caught her or outright annoyance that he still used that childish nickname. Though as an heiress of the Schnee she should thank him out of common courtesy. So stealing her nerves she looked at the smiling idiot and said: "As heiress to the Schnee company I thank you Jaune."

"Ahh no need to be formal with me, just a simple thank and smile is enough for me" he chuckled to himself.

"You can put me down now."

"All right, though you should prepare yourself as we got some grimm comin in!" Jaune yelled back to the group as the nevermore began to swing around to attack the group.

As everyone dodged the many feathers being launched by the nevermore a new threat came in the form of a deathstalker.

"Well, I'll be damned looks like the never got free….say Pyrrha mind lending a hand," Jaune asked as he reloaded his revolver.

"Of course Jaune no need to ask"

"Great then back me up by giving me some covering fire," Jaune said as he rushed in to combat.

While Pyrrha and Jaune where holding up the deathstalker the other initiates began to hold off the nevermore by shooting it with everything they got.

"Uhh, this is not working" Weiss exasperated at it seemed like everything they used on the flying monstrosity did nothing other than annoying it.

"I have an idea, but first Ren, Nora help out Jaune and Pyrrha take out the deathstalker we can take it from here."

"Alrighty then, let's go, Ren, we got a giant scorpion to squish" Nora exclaimed.

* * *

"This is going now where" Jaune commented to himself. Pyrrha and he have been keeping this giant overgrown scorpion busy for a few minutes now without much progress. He might have to resort to using his semblance to shatter it a shell or create a weak spot. That's it, he will use his knife on the weak spot on it shell he spotted last time he fought this monster. Using the knife will make his semblance stand out less than if he were to use a bullet.

Just as he thought of a plan to get in close and kill the deathstalker, Nora created the perfect opportunity for him as she suddenly came in and hit the deathstalker with her hammer as hard as she could which temporally stunned the grimm.

Rushing in as fast he could, he got on to the back of the deathstalker before locating the crack and stabbing the spot with his knife before jumping off before the deathstalker could attempt to skewer him.

"I've got a plan" Jaune yelled to fellow initiates.

"Whats the plan" Lie Ren calmly asked as he dodged a claw.

"See that knife stuck in it back, Nora I need you to hit it as hard as you can."

"Yes Sir" Nora saluted to the group before dashing into action

"Everyone else, cover for her" Jaune said as he took a shot the deathstalkers eyes, Ren began to shoot at it claw while Pyrrha threw her shield at the section between its tale and its stinger bisecting it stinger from its tail.

The Deathstalker shrieked as it took some flaming bullets to the eye and began to thrash around till with its one remaining good eye, spotted Nora coming at it and decided to try and grab her in a last-ditch attempt, but was too slow as the hyperactive girl was able to easily evade the attempt. Nora slammed her hammer on the handle of the blade which forced the blade through the armor. The Deathstalker shrieked before collapsing and dissipating into nothing.

"Mighty fine job we did here guys," Jaune said to his fellow students as he holstered his revolver.

"Yeah, we really make a great team" Nora exclaimed.

"Uhm guys should we be helping the others" Ren pointed out.

"Nah they can handle it" Jaune lazily replied as he took bite out his beef jerky. Just as he said Ruby decapitated the nevermore which surprised the group.

"So with the nevermore dead, we should head back to the cliff we came from," Pyrrha said the group.

"Yup lets get out here before more grimm show up" Jaune replied.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"So oh glorious leader whats your first command as the leader? I know how about we make some celebratory pancakes or waffles or better yet, pancakes and waffles."Nora exclaimed.

"I'm a bit too tired right for that Nora. How about we just set our stuff down for a now and get a bit of shut-eye" Jaune said in a drowsy voice.

"I agree with Jaune. We have to be well rested for tomorrow" Pyrrha said.

"If it fine with yall, Ima go to sleep right now?" Jaune asked the group as he unloaded some of his equipment.

"Its fine" Ren simply said as he was already trying to go to bed

"Well, good night Jaune" Pyrrha yawned.

"G'night then."

As Jaune closed his eyes and tried to go asleep he couldn't help but feel content with his situation. He's teamed up with a nice bunch of people plus he gets to test out his skills against some the best. But he wondered to himself what his future will hold for him. Truthfully while fighting grimm was fun and all its not what he envisioned himself to be doing forever. In any case, he still had some time to think about it, and theirs the chance something will happen, that will make things interesting.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far.

 **rc48177-thank you for your help editing the last chapter**

 **jairoesme-he does have an accent nothing to heavy though**

 **blitzneutral69- He showed Ruby his modified colt single action revolver which is a different gun from the thunder which is a double action.**

 **Guests-thanks**

 **Feelmehorror-updated**

 **Ender the multiverse detective-perhaps**

 **Classy J0ker-Yup, this is different from the usual.**

 **Raidentensho,Neema Amiry and PassiveNox-Thanks**

 **King of Savages-Hope you got the servant you wanted**


	5. Some Duels

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Grand Order nor do I own RWBY**

"I Hope Ruby and Weiss resolved their differences" Phyrra commented as she watched a duel between two classmates.

"Meh...I'm sure Ruby and 'Snow Angel' I'm sure that they got some sort of understanin as I haven't seen 'Snowy' glare at her all day."Jaune gargled out as he has been sorta taking a nap in class.

"I see"

"So wanna have are lil shootout after class?" Jaune asked as Professor Goodwitch announced a winner.

"We can, though are you sure, you seem a bit tired?"

"Nah, I always have enough energy for a duel" Jaune said cockily while tipping his black hat.

Phyrra smiled back a bit before returning her attention to the lecture.

"Now for our next match-up, Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come to the arena" announced.

Cardin merely smirked as he believed this will be an easy matchup as Jaune was scrawny and looked a slacker. The fact he also got to hang out with the hottest girls in the class made the situation all the worse. So as he marched down to the arena with his mace he could help but feel great as gets to humiliate the punk while showing off his superiority to girls.

Meanwhile, when June heard the announcement he could not but frown a bit. Personally, he was saving up his energy with the fight with Pyrrha. Ouhh well, I guess I could play with him for a minute or two, Jaune though to himself as slowly gathered his Colt single action, a bowie knife and a pair of brass knuckles before walking towards the arena.

"Good luck Jaune" Pyrrha called out

"Break his legs" Nora yelled out.

When Jaune finally reached the arena he was greeted by furious Cardin. "About time you got here." Cardin sneered.

"Ehh, sorry 'bout that just a bit sleepy," Jaune said embarrassingly while scratching the back of his head.

'this fool...' Cardin thought to himself as began to twitch a bit.

"You may start when you are ready" announced

"Say wanna make a bet? whoever loses has the pay up some coin. How about it?"

Cardin merely decided to swing mace as hard as he can to one hit the joker.

Jaune saw the swing from a mile away and knew what to do, but this seems a bit sloppy from what he usually saw from him.

As the mace got close, Jaune ducked underneath before shooting Cardin's overextended foot with an ice round. Cardin began to fall forward due to his momentum and tried to stop himself falling over, but Jaune equipped his brass knuckles and landed a solid haymaker which sent Cardin flying a few feet.

"Eh, you wanna call this a match partner? As it seems you are a bit outmatched." Jaune asked as he began to switch out the ice rounds in his revolver for three standard rounds, two steam, and one gravity round.

"It's not over yet"

"Well, it over 'cause I got me the high ground! Get it? 'cause I'm up here standing while you are just sitting there like a 2-day old babe." Jaune chuckled to himself. Meanwhile, in the stands, no one else was laughing at the corny joke except Yang.

"Yang...that's a terrible joke," Ruby said in dismay.

Yang just looked at her teammates like there was nothing wrong with her sense of humor. It's not her fault that they could not understand comedy.

"Don't underestimate my power!" Cardin grunted as he tried to charge at Jaune again.

"Whatever fits your britches then." Jaune shrugged before opening fire.

Cardin was able to deflect everything that Jaune shot at him. Jaune, on the other hand, was as calm as ever as even though he was able to deflect the first three shots, it works with his plan as he realized Cardin was built like a tank and was not the most nimble so he would either block or tank each shot. Which meant the steam rounds will be handy as ever.

As the steam rounds impacted the Cardin's mace steam began to fill up the entire stage. Cardin began to search around for the scoundrel.

That Coward he knew that he was physically outmatched and so he used some dust to create some cover for him. Tsk I guess I have to flush him out. With a smirk plastered on his face, he slammed his mace into the ground creating a crater in the stage. As Cardin began to recklessly smash the ground, Jaune decided to continue to let him waste his aura. After a few minutes, visible signs of frustration began to appear until he decided that enough was enough. "Come out here you coward" Cardin yelled out in frustration.

"Whatever you say partner" Jaune said as he walked out what remained of the mist while messing around with some dice.

"Thier you are..." Cardin said before swinging his mace at Jaune.

Jaune quickly reacted by slid tackling Cardin before shooting Cardin with his gravity dust round. As Cardin began to levitate, Jaune took the opportunity to elbow him into the ground.

As Cardin tried to get up, he felt a piece of metal against the back of his head.

"Game over, Partner" Jaune said as he cocked the hammer of his revolver.

"That is enough Jaune" announced to the class.

Jaune spun his revolver a few times before holstering it up.  
Meanwhile, Cardin just scowled and gave Jaune the evil eye before sulking off.

"Cardin's aura has dropped into the red. This would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle."

"Cardin, today you were sloppy and distracted which is unusual by your standards. I suggest that you calm yourself down and think about what you are going to do next. You two may go back to your seats."

As Jaune headed back to his seat he began to think about the short battle with Cardin. Cardin was sloppy which allowed him to use a more unorthodox style to defeat him. Which is a good thing as it allowed him to hide some his of his tricks for the festival or when he planned to fight Ruby and Pyrrha? However, it did reveal to his classmates that he used a wide range of dust bullets and that he could land a sucker punch or two.

"The Vystal festival is only a few months. It won't be long till students from other kingdoms will be arriving for the festival, so keep practicing."

* * *

"Say after lunch wanna have are little tussle?" Jaune said as took a bite out his meal.

"Sure thing Jaune, but aren't you a little tired from fighting Cardin?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Nah he was a piece of cake. My little ace in the hole really put the guy in a bind, right Nora?" Jaune said as he handed her some maple syrup for her pancakes.

"Yup Jaune used his really cool smoke screen thingy and he beat him up badly afterward and then he!-"

"Nora, you are being a bit too loud" Ren calmy reminded her as nearly everyone the cafeteria was looking at her.

Nora blushed a bit before going back to her pancakes.

"In any case from my observation of the battle, Jaune expended really little energy when fighting Cardin as his Aura bearly dipped during the duel," Ren explained analytically.

"See I can handle a few more scuffles her' and there, so how 'bout it," Jaune asked Pyrrha while giving his best lady-killing smile.

"Uhh...okay" Pyrrha stuttered a bit as she tried to hide her blush.

"Great, see yall in 15 minutes ima do some quick maintenance on my guns," Jaune replied before taking off.

"So why does want to fight you again," Ren asked.

"Well back when we first met, he challenged me and that's all their is too it" Pyrrha replied as she watched the retreating form of Jaune.

"WHAT that's all!? their has to be more than that. I mean Image a love story of a man and women bonding together as they each other to the death and-"

"Phyrra and Jaune are going to fight after lunch?" Blake said as she appeared behind Nora

"Eeep don't do that" Nora exclaimed

Blake just shrugged and waited for a response.

"Well, Jaune wants to see how good I am first hand so..."

A sudden red and black blur ran up right next to Pyhrra and asked "Can we, can we watch the fight, pretty please" Ruby pleaded with her best puppy eyes.

"I guess you could since he dint says anything about spectators, but it doesn't start for another 1-," Pyhrra replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby said as she rushed toward the arena.

"12 minutes..."Pyrrha finished off as she watched the overexcited girl run off.

* * *

Jaune opened his trunk that stored his more unconventional weapons from coach guns to the rare Volcanic pocket pistol. Each weapon was modified to able to compete in the modern age weaponry, some can even transform from a gun to another weapon such as a knife. As Jaune began to look through his weapons Jaune began to mull on the fact this would be his most difficult fight since entering Beacon.

From what I have seen so far she exceptional in close range combat, and her shield and gun combo makes her a formidable long-range combatant. I also don't know what type of semblance she has as so far she has been beating everyone using pure skill and strength alone. So using a rifle would not be optimal since I'm not sure I can keep her at a distance for long, but my standard single action will not cut the bill either as a main weapon as she can easily react, block or dodge shots. Plus she has seen it, so she knows about my custom bullets. Hmm if that case I guess I will have to rely upon the skills that Granpa thought me as even if she sees it multiple times, the sheer unpredictability of curving a bullet or bouncing of an object would be hard to counter. I guess using my coach gun would work too, so why not both, Jaune thought to himself as he slung his shotgun onto his shoulder and headed off to the arena.

As he approached arena he saw and Headmaster Ozpin talking about something.

"And so I told Professor Port that he should-"

"Excuse me professors but do you mind if we borrow the arena for a moment or two" Jaune asked while interrupting their conversation.

was a bit annoyed but quickly responded in a professional "I'm sorry Jaune but the Arena is currently closed. If you want to use the arena please come back in four hours after maintenance."

"Actually go ahead and use it" Ozpin Interjected.

"But maintenance is-"

"It will be fine, plus is not like it is anything major," Ozpin replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks, Headmaster Ozpin," Jaune said as he tipped his hat in respect before heading into the arena.

"Why are you letting him use the arena ?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that Jaune and the Pyrrha are going to fight soon, so why not let the students have their fun while we spectate," Ozpin said reasonably as he took another sip.

"...Ozpin...you are really letting them do this because Jaune offered you a few months worth of high-quality coffee..." said in a deadpan voice.

"Maybe...partially...but its more do with that situation"

Her eyes widen for a second before responding" You mean-"

"Yes..this is more of evaluation of Pyrrja than anything else as her other opponents so far are not as good as Jaune, so this will be a good benchmark."

* * *

Jaune just stood at the edge of the arena for a few minutes before his opponent arrived. Jaune spotted Pyrrha in her usual getup while the others took a seat as they waited for the match to begin.

"Howdy Pyrrha, looking good as always" Jaune said as he got into his stance.

"Thanks, Jaune, I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, let's have a quick draw game. You may draw earlier since I'm really fast... FIRE!"

Before Pyrrha can react Jaune fired all six shots form his revolver forcing her to hide behind her shield.

"Wow that was fast" Ruby gushed out.

"Looks like over there has the fastest quick draw in school and is forcing Pyhrra on the defensive with his suppressing fire," Yang commented as she was drinking a Pina Colada from pineapple.

"Perhaps, but it's not like it having an effect on her aura meter" Weiss Pointed out. "But where did you get that drink from anyway?"

Yang just gave her a smug smile before turning back her attention to the fight.

"Hmph..." the heiress replied indignantly.

"Uhm who are we suppose to be rooting for Ren?" Nora asked as she was a bit conflicted on who to root for.

Ren just shrugged as he just wanted to see a good fight between excellent fighters.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Pyhrra was still on the defensive while June was carefully watching her movements.

Looks like Jaune is going all out. I guess I should put in more effort myself.

As Jaune was about to reload his revolver, Pyrrha tossed her shield at him while turning her sword into a rifle and returning fire.

Meanwhile, Jaune was frustrated with himself. With the Thunderer, I could easily perform those tricks but when I try them with a single action Colt they just don't work as well...I've tried to curve a shot around her shield but it dint curve enough...Maybe I'm just overthinkin' it...Sigh, What did Granpa use to say...besides if it can be pierced it can be shattered...hmmm...I can't remember it what his other saying was...it was...Oh shit!

Jaune tried to react in time but was hit firmly in the chest with Akoúo. "How in tarnation does she do that" Jaune whispered to himself as began to dodge the onslaught of bullets while witnessing her shield rebounding back towards it wielder.

"It looks like Pyrrha has got this in the bag," Weiss commented delightfully.

"I don't it will be that easy," Ruby replied.

"I agree, Jaune while perhaps is in a bad situation, seems like the type of guy to have a backup plan for these types of situations," Blake said as she turned her attention back to the match

"But Pyrrha has the upper hand in close quarters combat and she is closing in on Jaune while Jaune is putting everything he has into avoiding her." analyzed.

"Indeed based on what we have seen, Pyrrha would crush him if she gets close, however, this is very much a strategical matchup as even though Pyrrha is gaining on Jaune, Jaune is leading her to the center of the arena." Professor Ozpin countered as he took another sip of coffee while monitoring the match.

"But why?"

As Ozpin was about to answer as Jaune flicked his cylinder open with his right hand while flicking a Bullet with other hands at the same time. He then chambered the bullet, pulled the hammer and aimed his shot an incoming bullet and pulled the trigger

"Because Jaune is a bit paranoid and always tries to have a plan or come up with one," Ozpin answered as remembered his old friend and how he acted in his youth.

When the two bullets collided it created steam that clouded the entire arena.

If I move quietly and fast enough I can attack her from nearly any angle and surprise her or I guess I can show off a trick that I know like the back up my hand...or back of my gun? ehh lets well let's see how she reacts.

Meanwhile, Pyyrha slowly walking through the steam trying to figure out where Jaune went. As the steam began to dissipate she heard a clicking noise and then the sound of six gunshots. She quickly turned around and saw Jaune smirking with his shotgun aimed right at her.

"I'm right over here" he yelled before blasting of two shots from his 12 gauge double-barrelled shotgun.

Pyyrha quickly put her shield in front of her to block any incoming balls, but then she heard something faint and realized she was missing the bigger picture. It was a trap she realized as a bullet came from above and another from her side and another from behind from different angles.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as began carefully observe her movements to see how she would react.

Pyrrha knew what she had to do, so she charged as fast as she can while putting her shield in front to block shogun blast while avoiding the two of the three incoming bullets. But taking some dame as the third bullet impacted her back causing a chunk of aura to disappear.

Jaune expected this and had already reloaded in the instance and fired two more shots but not at Pyrrha but at bullets that she dodged. And at the speed, she was traveling and the at the speed and angle the bullets would impact each other he estimated that atleast one would hit Pyrhha foot causing her foot to get stuck in ice, but for this, to happen it was time to get into melee. Some would say that would be a mistake, but even causing Pyrrha to stumble or to inconvenience her would make victory that much easier.

In a burst of speed that surprised the onlookers, Jaune pulled out his bowie knife and tried to slash her across the chess. Pyrrha reacted immediately and blocked it with Miló causing a struggle as each tried to overpower each other.

"Your Pretty good," Jaune said jovially.

"Thank you for the compliment," Pyrrha responded in kind.

For a brief moment, the opponents just stared into each other's eyes trying to get a read on one another, but while Jaune was sure that his plan would succeed, Pyrrha was one step ahead as she noticed that Jaune took two shots not aimed directly at her which meant Jaune was trying to bounce something. She came to this conclusion when Jaune charged her when the entire fight Jaune was keeping his distance from her. She figured his trick out easily as she remembered him taking six shots and only three coming at her at widely different angles which meant they somehow 'bounced' back towards her. So she changed the trajectory to surprise him.

The two of them pushed off each other and in that brief moment, everyone was silent as they knew this would be the deciding moment of the duel.

As soon Jaune landed he knew something went wrong as he suddenly found his feet encased in ice. How!?...did I mess up...I knew that trick, inside an' out. Is this the effect of her semblance or-

"Well I will be damnnnneeeeddd," Jaune said as he found himself on the wrong side Hi-C back arch slam.

Meanwhile in the bleachers they onlookers winced as Jaune was slammed hard into the crowd.

"Looks like that's the end of the show" Yang commented.

"It looks like I was correct in predicting Pyyrha would win, but Jaune performed better than expected" Weiss acknowledged.

"That was amazing," Ruby said with stars in her eyes. "SOMANYCOOLTRICKSAND-"

"We should go down and see how they are doing" Ren interrupted.

"Right," Ruby said in embarrassment as she got a bit too excited.

As Jaune was gathering himself, Phyrra offered him a hand in which Jaune gratefully took hold.

"Looks like I win Jaune"

Jaune took a look on the screen and saw he entered the red while Pyrhrra was still in yellow.

"Looks like you did, Partner, guess my ace in the hole didn't work out," Jaune replied as they shook hands.

"My semblance is polarity by the way," Pyrrha said out of the blue.

"What! why would you tell me your semblance!?" Jaune said in shock.

"Well, you sorta looked confused as to why your trap failed at the end, so I thought it would be nice if told you. Also, we are part of a team and as a team, we should know each other abilities so we can be as effective as possible."

Well, shoot, I completely overlooked that...by god I wonder how she wanst was chosen as the leader, Jaune mentally facepalmed.

"Well fair is fair, my semblance is m-mm-"

Before he could finish his statement, Pyrrha covered Jaune mouth with her hand. Jaune just stared at Phyrra in bewilderment until she gave him a serene smile which made Jaune slightly blush a bit before Pyrrha finally gave her piece, "Jaune, feel free to tell me or the team when you are ready. Or you know what? Suprise me."

As Pyyhra began to walk away, Jaune only had one thing on his mind 'wow' just... 'wow'...

After a few seconds, Jaune finally composed himself, but he was tackled by a red and black blur.

"Can you please teach me how to bounce bullet because it would be so cool with Crescent rose Firing bullets that bounce everywhere and there will be explosions and-"

"Woe woe slow down a bit Ruby, if ya want to bounce them bullets then all yall need is this." Jaune said as he handed her a pamphlet that had the title 'the art of bouncin' bullets by Billy Arc'.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ruby said as she was squeezing the life out of Jaune.

"Your welcome put please let me go your sorta squeezin' the air out of me"

"Oops, sorry about that."

"No problem"

"Arnt you two a bit to close," Yang said as she narrowed her eyes as Jaune.

This caused the two to instantly separate.

Meanwhile, behind the scenes, the two professors continued to discuss the fight.

"I'm surprised the battle lasted this long" commented.

"I'm not" Ozpin simply replied as he went over the footage compared. "Pyrrha ironically is the perfect counter to Jaune. She is physically stronger, as intelligent, and has the perfect semblance to counter Jaune as she could easily and subtly manipulate where Jaune aims or manipulate the bullets themselves as in the case with Jaune final trap, where she slightly changed the trajectory of the bullets messing up his plan." Ozpins points out, "However it's not in her nature to outright end a fight with a friendly opponent as she views it as an opportunity to hone herself and the fact her selfless nature also influences how she fights as she gives Jaune an opportunity to improve himself. I believe she could help us if push comes to shove"

"I see, so we can conclude that Pyhrra is indeed the strongest freshman in the class."

"Perhaps, but I believe there are stronger youths out there."Ozpin idly commented as he remembered his talk with Qrow.

BREAK

"Teacher said that it would be here, but whatever. If it's not here it's not here." A man with blue hair, blue dog ears, and red eyes said as he inspected the general vicinity.

"Ouhh well time to go home" he reluctantly as he messed around with his red spear.

As he strolled through the forest, he began to hear some noise with his acute sense of hearing. A smile began to creep unto his face and he brandished his red spear.

Out of nowhere, multiple Grimm came out of the woodwork ambushed the lone lancer.

As they all neared the lone lancer, the lone lancer merely closed his eyes as if they were no threat to him at all. As they were mere inches away from him, He opened his eyes and in a stunning display of spearmanship, he performed a series of slashes in an instance. All the surrounding grim stood still for a moment until they began to fade away into nothing.

"You can come out Assassin. I noticed you a while ago, so there is no need for you to play games, coward." He announced to the surrounding area.

Behind a tree about 100 meters a spy was trying his best to keep calm as he hoped the Grimm in the area would maul the brat, but having witnessed the casual destruction of 20 Grimm be decimated in an instance really made him regret his decision.

"If you will not come out by yourself I guess I will have to draw you out myself," the lancer said as his eye began to turn into narrow slits.

He stuck his right and did a simple waving motion. In an instant, strange symbols of a bygone era began to appear and blast off towards the spy.

"Shit!" the man whispered to himself as he jumped out of the way.

"Looks like the idiot finally showed up. Neh so how do you want to this I incinerate you or would you rather have your heart pierced" the blue lancer asked nonchalantly.

"Fuck you!" the assassin said he pulled a gun and began to open fire.

In a sudden burst of speed, the lancer appeared directly behind the gunman and stabbed him in the heart.

"Nothing personal."

"What ho-" he said before collapsing with a shocked expression on his face.

The lancer looked down upon his opponent and said" Idiot if good spy knows when to bail out and unfortunately for you spied on the wrong person. Like I said it was nothing personal I just don't like leaving loose ends. After all, you could've been working for the government, a rival tribe or perhaps for the Grimm."

The spearman was about to turn around and head home, but he sensed a disturbance and reacted automatically by pointing his spear at the throat of the interloper.

"Well done Sétanta, you eliminated a spy and you even took a more convoluted route back to the camp, so that he cant report our base's general location," Raven said impassively as she ignored the fact a bloodied spear was only mere inches away from her throat.

"So you have been watching the entire time?" Sétanta asked as he rested his spear against his shoulder.

"I have."

"Good then you should know that I can handle myself" he replied while giving her a smug smile.

"I still don't think you should go," she said as she took off her mask revealing a raven-haired beauty.

"I'm interested in exploring the world you know, plus I always wanted to meet my sisters," he said as he took a seat on a nearby log.

Raven sighed before replying " They aren't you real sisters Sétanta. You have never met them and you aren't even related to them by blood."

"Perhaps but that was the fun comes in as I want to see if their anything like you. Also, you practically adopted me, so that makes them my sisters right?"

Raven sighed knowing they have been having this argument for a few months now. Sétanta was in the middle of his teenage independent phase of life and it was getting rather hard to dissuade him from going. She gave a few moments before she decided to let him go for now as it was getting annoying dealing with this nonsense.

"Fine, you may go Cú Chulainn, as long you know where your true loyalties lie, but if you end like my treacherous brother Qrow I will kill you," she said without hesitating.

"I know, but that's if you can even kill me, Raven," he said while beginning of his journey to Vale though before leaving he turned around and looked Raven in the eye "Goodbye, mother."

Raven dint bother replying to his farewell before teleporting away.

"Sigh why does she have to such a drag sometimes," he said before making his way through the forest.

Author's Notes:

Happy Holidays! Solomon is out and Babylonia was great, but the gatcha is as grueling as ever. Hope you guys got what you wanted.

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far.**

 **jujihanji,rwbyfan0071-I have thought of Jaune taking on the persona or skill set of many servants. Each can have a story of it own but for now ill focus as Quick Draw as my only Jaune as blank servant type story for now. I did do a 1 off of Jaune as Kojiro though.**

 **Warmach1ne32-Hope this is better then.**

 **Hashirama 1710-maybe**

 **roanaok-sorta as calamity jane was defiantly a renowned frontierwoman**

 **jairoesme,KarimHD,UzumakiSora- Thank you**

 **Edit 1- Fixed Pyrrha's name to correct spelling and tried to fill in missing words.**

d


	6. Strangers

Author's Notes: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Grand Order nor do I own RWBY

"If you want to bounce a bullet you have to understand trig, the velocities of each bullet and how to build custom bullets that can even bounce predictably" Jaune lectured on as he tried to explain the nuances of his technique.

"But why is this so complicated" Ruby whined as her brain was beginning to overlord with the sheer amount of information she was being given.

Jaune just shrugged before saying "Well let's call it a day after all your, team is goin' into town today."

"Oh, I almost forgot. WELLSEEYAJAUNEBYE" she said in a rush before leaving his dorm.

"So do Y'all have any plans for today?" Jaune asked.

"Nope," Pyhrra responded before going back to her homework.

"Ren and I are going for a walk, right Ren?" she said exuberantly.

"Right...?"Ren said as answered haphazardly as he was just waking up.

"Great! let's go!"She said while dragging poor Ren along.

As the door slammed Jaune looked over the Pyhrra and  
announced "Hmm if that's case ima visit Vale myself"

"Have fun Jaune"

"I will, and do you mind saving me a gyro?"

"Of course."

"Your the best" Jaune said as closed the door behind him.

* * *

The city was...rather different, the people seem colder than out in the country, and it was noisy, but at the same time, it was interesting in that everything seems so much more lively as people were walking everywhere doing their everyday business.

As Jaune walked across a road, he spotted a scene of a crime at a local dust store. As he approached the scene he heard talk of how it was most likely the white fang getting ready for something big.

Jaune just stared at the scene for a few more seconds before leaving. Inwardly Jaune was rather disappointed at the state affairs of Human-Faunus relations as he believed the two should work together to wipe out the grim, but it seems like people always seem to have something against each other.

As Jaune continued to explore the city and take in the sights he began to get slightly tired so he took a seat at a nearby bench.

"I wonder if there's a nearby saloon cause I feel a bit banded from all this walking" Jaune said to himself.

Jaune looked around for a bit until he spotted an ad. 'Half priced wings at Junior's nightclub', " well, looks like I found a place to eat lunch at."

As Jaune entered the nightclub he got some awkward stares as it's not every day you have someone showing up in cowboy attire to a nightclub.

Jaune took a seat at the bar and ordered some wings. While he waited took out his scroll, and began this new game called 'Very Irate Avians' until a new stranger barged his way into the bar, taking a seat right next to Jaune.

The stranger was wearing a loud Haiwian shirt and carried along a long wooden rod. He also looked like he havnt took shower in few weeks as he had stains and gashes in his clothes. He also had blue hair and was wearing large over the top sunglasses, and he also had dog ears clearly marking this man as a faunus. Jaune kept a spare eye on the fellow as there was something off about him besides the fact the guy was wearing some the tackiest clothes he has ever seen. He gave off a fear-inducing aura that would make someone keep their distance.

"It's rude to stare you know." He said as took a bite out his own wings.

"Well pardon my manners stranger, it's just your attire is... a bit loud" Jaune tried to apologize in a way that dint mentions the state of cleanliness of his being.

"Eh it is not like your clothes blend in completely, Mr lone ranger," the guy said he took another bite out of his club sandwich. "So what brings you to the city. You're far away from the countryside boy," he said mockingly

"Lunch" Jaune replied as he ignored the guy's jab.

"Lunch, ehh that's a bit far for just 'lunch'," he said jokingly.

Noticing his change in tone Jaune decided to play along.  
"Well your right, but I wanted to visit Vale for the first time, so when in your in the city you got to enjoy the amenities, right?"

"Hahaha, your right. Say by any chance you goto Beacon?

"Why do you wanna become a huntsman," Jaune said in suspicion.

"Nope, I got my own thing going on right now, but I'm looking for a few people."

"If you looking for someone you can go to the nearest convenience store, buy a yellow book and call the person you're looking for."

"Don't have a scroll, so...yeah," he said depressingly as he collapsed into the counter.

Jaune began to feel uneasy as he felt that aura spike and even though the guy looked depressed, Jaune was 99.9 percent sure the guy was faking it.

"Ouhh... well that's unfortunate, I'ma get goin' no-"

Jaune was cut off as he was sent flying into a table. With this many patrons began to flee the establishment.

"Well if you want a fight you have one!" Jaune said as picked himself up and threw a fork at his opponent.

The man casually moved his head slightly to let the fork pass by his dirty face. "You know I was hoping for an easy bar beat down, but...this could be more fun," he said as he ripped off his dirty shirt.

Jaune was not having it and pulled out a knife. Jaune was a bit miffed because he was trying to have a relaxing day and then this bushwhack asshole goes on to start a bar fight with him of all people.

"That's the spirit, fighting is a great way to relieve stress," He said as he twirled his pole a bit, revealing red metallic sheen.

As the two were about to clash, the owner Junior intervened and yelled: "Get these two hooligans out here!" Before getting head on the head with the blunt side of the spear.

"He started it" Jaune tried to point out, but Junior's men were not having none of it as they began to brandish their weapons.

"Yo cowboy, how about a temporary truce"

"Fine by me, but we are going to have a serious talk after this," Jaune said as he went into a combat stance

"Great, ill take the ones in front of me and you can take the rest" the spearman joyfully before getting into his stance.

As the fight was going to begin two girls finally entered the club. The girls were twins with only things really distinguishing them were their weapons and color of attire.

"Why the heck the Junior call us so early...Are shift doesn't even start for another two and a half hours, "Melanie asked grumpily as she just barely woke up.

"Looks like a hobo and a cowboy are causing some trouble while posing." Miltia commented.

"Posing?"

"Yeah, the cowboy has head tilted down and his hand right next to his gun while the hobo has his spear over his shoulder while taunting the bouncers with the come at me signal" Militia analyzed.

"Should we get involved?"

"No..."

"So we will just watch them for now?"

"Yes..."

The standoff finally ended when the first henchman swung his ax at spearsman's chest but was quickly countered when the Spearman ducked under his swing and threw him into another henchman who was about to attack the blue haired warrior from the side.

As spearman was plowing through the henchman in front of him Jaune asked one last time "So can yall just leave us alone for a bit so we can leave this terrible saloon?"

They ignored him as some tried to open fire while others distract him, but before they can make significant progress with their plan of attack,6 shots where fired they found themselves frozen in ice.

"Yall are a stubborn bunch, buts that fine by me," Jaune said as he finished reloading his revolver.

The two of them began to get into a steady rhythm as they began to take out the henchman in droves while keeping an eye on the others backs. As the last hench fell over unconscious, two girls in dresses confronted them.

"So ill bite...ugh are you with the goons because to be honest...well they can't the broadside of a Beowulf and-"

"Where's your friend." the one in the white dress asked.

What...did that piece of axle grease abandon me...When I get my hands on him...that bastard.

"Looks like he ran away," the one in red said.

"Ethier way we will punish you," they said in unison as they got ready to fight.

Jaune remembered something very important that Grandpa Billy tell him when dealing with multiple opponents...Make them angry and force them to come at him piecemeal.

"Punish lil'ole me? well I'm not into that type of thing nor am into the whole hooker getup you got going, but give it your best shot" He said in a condescending manner.

Jaune observed them for a second to see if insult worked or not but it seemed like they were not fazed by the comment at all.

"You're rather bad at insulting people..."They both said in unison before attacking.

"Damned it did not work" Jaune gritted as began to dodge their attempts to stab and kick him.

As the fight progressed Jaune began to formulate a plan to counter the duo as they were rather fast themselves making hard to create any separation and it was hard to get a good shot on one of them as they were covering each other's blind spots. So the key the victory is too separate them or get out of the club into a place that is more favorable to medium to long range skirmishing. But he was low on bullets since he did not bring his full kit and he wasted some of them on those thugs which means he would have to make his last few shots count.

"Stop! Stop fighting right now!"

"Junior?!" Melanie said in surprise as they were sure the man was still on the ground knocked out.

The twins stood down. Jaune followed suit not wanting to resume hostilities.

Standing right next to Junior was the guy who started the whole debacle. Though instead of looking like a dirty fisherman, he looked like an average guy with a t-shirt jean combo.

"Oi sorry about that had to clean myself up a bit, and sort things out. After all, this is just a big misunderstanding right Junior?"

"Right," he said with an obviously fake smile.

"Cowboy you wanted to talk? Well come with me to the back." the man said in a friendly manner.

"Alright but no more funny business," Jaune said straight up before walking to the back room.

Before following Jaune, Cú tossed a flower that he found at Miltia and gave a quick smile before heading off with Jaune.

Miltia didn't know to react while the other just stared at events playing out. The three just continued to stand there until Junior finally muttered "Troublesome asshole" Junior.

"Um, what exactly is your connection to him, "Melanie asked with a slight blush as she looked away to hide. In her opinion better cleaned up and it was nice him of him to give her a flower.

"Well...I owe him a few favors from my time in Mistral, but it doesn't mean he can show up and rip up the place."He explained

"If that's the case how come you didn't recognize him before he could 'rip up the place'" Miltia brought up.

"Well ugh...age?! Junior said trying to defend himself.

"Your 34..."They said unison, dumbfounded by the response.

"How am suppose to tell it was him. I mean the sunglasses and tacky clothing. Now imagine that a brutal scavenger wearing something like that."He said in exasperation.

"Whatever..."Miltia said while taking a seat while putting the flower in her hair.

"So whos going clean this place up," Melanie said while taking a good look at her surroundings.

"Guess I'll get started then, "Junior said resignation.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Cú took a seat while Jaune was fiddling around with the few remaining bullets he had left.

"So what ya what to talk about ," Cú said while taking a seat.

"First off, the names Jaune, not and second thing is-" As Jaune trailed off his sentence got up and punched the man in the face.

"Tsk the hell was that for?"

"For kicking me into a table, starting a bar fight leaving me out thier to fight by myslef against those girls..."

Cú grimaced a bit a bit before wiping off a bit of blood before answering "Hahaha well I guess I deserved that a bit but is there anything else you wanna talk about because he can always continue the fight in a bit if that makes you feel better."

Jaune ignored the offer to continue the fight and sighed a bit before getting straight to business. "Tell me your name and who you are looking for?"

"Ouhh that well the name is Cú Chulainn, and as who I'm looking well... I guess you can say their, my sisters."

Jaune softened his expression a bit as it seems like this fellow isn't interested in anyone he knew. But just in case...

"So what are your sister like ?," Jaune asked casually.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I only know a few second-hand things from my mother, but I'm not sure if she was telling the truth so I came here to myself to see what they are truly like in terms of character. But from what mother said...well she said one them looks like a blonde version of herself and the other well...apparently mom and my other sister both like red and black." Cú said nonchalantly.

Red and black hmm...Ruby! Is Cú mother, Ruby and Yang's mom !? Maybe but they are a lot of people that like red and black but apparently the other sister is a blonde version of Cú's mom which means...

"So how long do you plan on staying."

"Ehh as long as I want."

"Well if that's, the case please don't go and start any more bars fights will yeah," June said before getting up.

"Hahaha don't tempt me," Cú said before taking a swig of alcohol.

As Jaune was leaving the room, Cú was rather confident he had his first lead as it seems Jaune knew more than he let on. So when the cowboy decided to leave he subtly placed a tracking rune just in case his suspicions were correct.

* * *

You know what today wasn't all that bad. Some sightseeing and meeting some rather 'interesting' new people. Heck, I even got some cheap food. It's not like this day could get any worse. I mean it's not like a few rascals will try and rough me up a bit.

"Hey, looks like Jaune is back!" One of Cardin's goons called out.

Darn it, it looks like I spoke too soon.

"Good evening gentleman, do you fancy playing a game of hold'em or two? or would rather prefer dice?" Jaune tried to calmly playoff the fact Cardin looked pissed.

"This is not a game punk, this revenge for making look bad," Cardin said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well to be fair that all on you right there." Jaune pointed before dodging a haymaker.

"We are going to beat the shit out of you," Cardin said before sending his goons into the fray.

Jaune was quickly on the defensive as he dodged, blocked and aborded kick and punches until saw an opening when the goon with green spiked up hair tried going for a flip into a kick only for Jaune to catch the kick and slaming him into the ground.

"Huh huh that all yall got." Jaune fake wheezed to predend he was already getting tired.

"Looks like you getting tired Jauney...how long can you hold out," Cardin said with a shit-eating grin.

Jaune saw a familiar figure up in a tree and knew what to do.

"Long enough" Jaune promptly replied before drawing his pistol and firing his last steam bullet into the ground creating a think screen for an interloper to intervene.

"Not this Bullshit again" Cardin cursed before being knocked shadowy catlike figure.

After 30 seconds, the steam dispersed with all team CRDL being knocked.

"Thanks for the save Blake"Jaune said.

"No problem. they were bullies who delivered getting knocked down a peg." Blake said quickly before trying to take off.

"Wait why are you leaving in a hurry"

"It's none of your business," she said as she took off.

Jaune merely watched her run away for a bit before heading back to the dorms as he was too tired to chase her down for answers.

"Guess it is now," Jaune said grimly as it looks like there were some problems with team RWBY that need some good ole fixin'.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Adam Taurus just sat there in his tent contemplating on the situation of the white fang in Vale, when he heard some screams outside his tent.

"Not again, not again" Adam fumed as he already had to stomp on his pride when that trio of human scum forced him and the white fang to cooperate with their plans. "Whoever they are, they are going to die," Adam assured himself as he rushed out of his tent.

As he looked around the camp he saw his men knocked out. While this in itself was not freaky by any means the fact that some of them looked frozen in the act of panicking which was the most terrifying part. None of them looked harmed in any shape or form so he could only assume someone incapacitated them.

Adam began to walk around the camp silently to see if the culprit was still around. As he walked around he began to hear a slight hissing sound. He continued to follow it until he was suddenly ambushed by a white snake.

Adam reacted immediately and sliced the snake in two but instead of the expected blood and guts, he was so used too the snake just regrew it head before disappearing.

"It's been a while...Adam..."A soft monotone voice echoed.

"You...what are you doing here" Adam questioned as imminently recognized that voice. That voice...belonged to someone who joined the white fang along time ago for him to betray us by killing many members of the fang and giving him his scar when he was 16.

"I'm here to rejoin the fang..."It stated plainly.

"Why would we ever let a monster like you rejoin the fang. You killed many of members as well as my father! He yelled at it while ripping off his mask revealing his scar. "You are a monster worse than any human, a traitor and the thing that gave me this scar."

"So you won't even acknowledge as a regular person, how hypocritical of you after all doesn't the White Fang want equality and to be treated as equal to humanity." It said calm yet stern manure.

Adam did not bother responding because deep down he knew it was correct ,but it was amoster and it had no right for it to be correct.

Adam began to sweat nervously as the ambient night and the fact he felt like a prey about to be eaten began to unnerve Adam as this thing scared even more than Cinder ever did.

Adams adrenaline began to pump as his heart began to beat a faster pace. His body was telling him to run...run as fast he can, but he resolved himself to kill that thing that has haunted him. As soon as he heard a rustle in the bushes he slashed in that general direction only find a dead squirrel.

"I wasn't in that bush Adam," it stated before surprising Adam.

Adam tried to react in time, but the next he knew was being slowly squeezed to death by a giant white snake.

Adam began to thrash and flail as tried to escape but no avail.

A lithe figure with a black cloak that covered the entire body and a white snake mask slowly approached the disabled faunus.

"Adam you could've easily defeated me if you remained calm" It stated as a matter of fact.

"You are lying...last time, I remember seeing you where smaller and frailer..."Adam coughed as the snake began to strangle him.

"Perhaps I have gotten stronger...but I am still correct," it said as he stood face to face at raging faunus.

"Now back to business...I want to rejoin the fang for my own purposes, Adam. We both have goals that align so let's get along for now" it said before releasing the Faunus.

"What is your goal! Why are you back!" Adam yelled out.

"Paradise." the figure merely replied ominously as it marched itself towards camp.

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far. But before that I would like to say I have a clear end goal for this story which will involve twisting some lore around and some nasuverse for it to work. As for my other two main stories well A Grand Adventure will for now on be released by Arc. When a Arc is finished I will upload a chapter every three days. As for The forged sword of victory, well I have an idea how it will play out though as for the its end game...im still thinking about it.**

 **Firefang099-Ill see if I can find a beta. Anyway I hope I keep you interested.**

 **Classy J0k3R-true**

 **Ultima-owner-Thank you**

 **Jairoesme-You will see.**

 **warmach1ne32-Thank you and I do try to choreograph major fights so I might not get right but hey it good to keep the extra info you provided in mind. As for pacing it hard as sometimes I want to get a fight as i believe it would interest a reader. For fights that are not as imporntant in the grand scheme of things I try keep intersting enough without consuming the chapter as in the end those fight serve a plot purpose or are there for some quick fun.**

 **banded-means hungry in western lingo**

 **Side Story-Adventures of the lone spearman**

 **Day 1-** "How far can Vale possibly be," He said aloud to himself before taking a peek at his map.

His face visibly darkened when he realized that Vale was a long way away from mistral and there was a sea that separates the two. The nearest port was a week travel away ...

With that in mind, Cú began to increase his pace.

 **Day 3**

Cú was getting a bit hungry with stomach rumbling for the sixth time today. As Cú was going to eat some berries he foraged earlier he spotted something more filling in the distance.

As he approached the target he made sure not to make any noise so it would not flee. The target could not even react before being decapitated by the hungry spearman.

"Some fresh chicken for lunch sounds way better than some berries," He said to himself as he salivated at the thought of roast chicken.

"Stop right there criminal scum! Nobody steals my chickens under my watch. Now hand over that decapitated chicken and pay a fine or suffer the consequences." Some guy yelled as he rushed to the scene.

Cú raised an eyebrow at the peculiar fellow who seemed to be crosseyed.

"Sorry about the chicken Mr-"

"Captain John K. Asswhole"

"Anyway, it seemed to have suffered a sudden case of death," Cú said seriously.

"Death is it contagious?!" John said in fear.

"Yes, and that why I must dispose of this contaminated chicken," Cú said before departing at full speed.

"Thank you good sir...wait a minute decapitation is not an illness come back here!" the Asswhole yelled at the fleeing Cú.

 **Day 5**

"What a wonderful day. It's just me, my spear and mother nature" Cú said while walking through the forest.

As he entered as large clearing he stood still for a few minutes to let the view set in.

Grim...Grimm everywhere...Well, guess I'll take a different path Cú thought to himself before slowly inching himself back into cover.

 **Day 7**

"Lucky I dodged that mess, but now the problem is...how do you build a boat," Cú said to himself.

Ordinarily, he would just take a boat ride, but with all those grimm blocking his path he would be better off going to capital and get a ride to Vale. But being somewhat stubborn he refused to walk there, so instead, he will sail to the Vale on his own.

With grim determination, Cú began to build his boat.

 **Day 9**

"I did it"He exclaimed triumphantly. After days of hard work, he finally completed his masterpiece. It was made from the finest timber around and it runes that made it even studier making each individual piece stronger than usual.

However, the boat was a raft barely held together with some rope he commandeered. Fortunately, the rope was also upgraded, but it didn't look pretty in the slightest. It may not as grand as he envisioned it to look like it, but it will get to where he needs to be.

 **Day 15**

"So bored..." He muttered to himself.

"It's been days since I did anything interesting...heck the fish aren't even biting...but hey atleast this gives me the opportunity to keep fishing all day since there nothing else to do," he tried to rationalize to himself. "Well atleast its not raining."

As soon as he said that it began to rain.

"Ouhh come on!?"

As it continued to rain, Cú began to sulk a bit until he said: "It can't get any worst."

He just stared out to sea, wondering when the rain will stop. Nothing happened for a while until he spotted something coming with his peripheral vision.

"HOLY-" was the only thing he had enough time he had to say before the ship was suddenly overturned. The raft splintered to pieces as even though it reinforced with runes it not withstand the force of the hit it took.

Cú grabbed onto a wooden plank and pulled himself up to face this monster.

A loud shriek deafened the stormy night. What arose was a monstrosity with many heads and sharp teeth. Each head with their own set of eyes. Each one of them stared at the lone spearman waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Yet for all its grandeur and power it did not terrify him, in fact, it inspired him as he was used to going against all odds.

Cú summoned his spear to him and waited for the thing to make its move. The clouds began to finally part, allowing the moon the illuminate Cú's form as he continued to wait patiently.

Suddenly the monster made it attack, it heads began to converge on Cú. Cú took a quick breath to calm himself, before charging to meet the grimm head on.


	7. The Mystery

**Author's Notes: I do not own RWBY or Fate/Stay Night and it associated media such as Fate/Grand Order.**

Jaune knocked on the Team RWBY's door and a downtrodden Ruby answered the door.

"Oh, hi Jaune, how can I help you?" she said dejectedly.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but can you please explain what happened to Blake?"

"She left because she supports a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers," Weiss yelled out before pulling her blanket over her head, ending any meaningful discussion.

Jaune mentally faced palm because it seems like it was something personal between Blake and Weiss. Since little ole snow angle over there is the Schnee heir, my guess is that Blake sympathized with the White Fang or was apart of the White Fang. Sigh, why do relationships have to be so complicated?

"I see, I hope you're going to look for her cause she ran away to Vale," Jaune stated as realized there was not much he could do directly without causing more problems.

"I'm sure she will be back... eventually." Ruby replied hopefully.

"Well alright just sayin' to make sure y'all know. Well g'night then." Jaune said as exited the room.

"Good night." Ruby said as she closed the door.

* * *

"I'm surprised Blake has not come back yet." Jaune commented as his team was recruited by team RWBY to help them look for Blake.

"Maybe she just wants more alone time to think." Ren said calmly as he though over the details he was given about the situation.

"Think about what? like food or-"

Ren interrupted his companion by stating "No I meant thinking about her choices or perhaps her past."

"Oh," Nora said in realization.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was having a really bad feeling about this as they have been passing many crime scenes that ranged from stolen dust to perhaps the strangest cases of assault she has ever seen where the victim suffered no wounds and nothing was stolen.

"Jaune, I'm a bit worried for her?"

"Why?" June replied as the group continued down the street.

"We passed three crime scenes and they were not dust thefts, but assaults." Pyhrra pointed out.

Jaune tried to dismiss those concerns by saying "Blake is a pretty good fighter I'm sure she could handle-"

Jaune stopped what he was saying as the group came upon another crime scene. There was a man who had no visible wounds or bruises.

"This is the 6th case in the past 24 hours." One of the officers at the scene of the crime stated.

"Nothing was stolen like the other victims, his aura is depleted and he suffered no visible lacerations or bruises" The investigator stated to the officer.

"It seems like we have a hustler on the loose...well then, guess we have to speed our search" Jaune said sheepishly  
Break

"There is large of shipment of Dust, fresh from the Schnee mines incoming. Apparently, you are some sort of silent badass that can take on a small army of White Fang. So you better be able to hold your weight because of I'm tired of these incompetent ani-" Torchwhick said before being chocked by the masked figure.

"You talk too much," it said as it released Torckwick.

"I will hold up my end, but you on the other hand...Cinder is frustrated with your...lack of success." It said before releasing Torchwick and walked away.

"Lack of success! I have been robbing stores blind and I have stolen tones of freshly imported dust! What more does want? Turning everything I touch into High-grade Dust?!" Roman yelled at the figure.

The figure paid no mind to what the indignant criminal had to say, even though he was technically correct but cinder has other plans. In any case that was his job to deal with not his.

* * *

"We checked the docks, the cafe, the local library, and some stores, but no sign Blake" Ruby sighed.

"Same here, she really gave us the ole slipperoo this time around. By the way, there's been some mysterious assaults that causes no visible injuries recently so watch your backs" Jaune replied.

"Got it, see you soon." Ruby hung up.

"So here's the plan we split up into pairs took cover more ground and we will continue to search till 10:30 then head back to Beacon." Jaune announced to his team.

"Alright, Ren and I will find her in 2 hours guaranteed?" Nora exclaimed.

"Ha, I'll buy ya breakfast for one week if you can pull that off," Jaune said hoping it would motivate her even more.

"You're on." Nora said before rushing off.

"Guess I should go after." Ren sighed softly before taking off.

"Anyway, we should check the book store." Pyhrra suggested.

"Hmmm yeah, I heard she likes books." Jaune agreed before pulling out a map of the Vale.

After a few minutes Pyhrra was beginning to get a little frustrated with Jaune as you could easily search up the location the store with your scroll, but Jaune...was incessant on using a map.

"Um, Jaune the book store is only a few streets over." Pyhrra politely commented as she tried to keep her frustration from showing.

"Ouhh ...well let's go," Jaune said.

As the two of them were walking through an alleyway to get to Tukson's Book Trade they saw an altercation between what seems to a sickly 'goat, deer?' looking faunus and a bunch of thugs.

Pyrrha immediately sprung into action and got between the thugs and the kid before telling the thugs "Leave him alone."

"An why should we." The apparent leader stated.

"Cuz she said so." Jaune said giving their leader a fierce stare down while his hand was inching towards his gun just in case.  
For a few moments, it looked like things might escalate to a brawl, but after a few tense moments the gang leader backed down.

"Hmmph, a bunch of Faunus loving uncle Shirous, ... let's go well have fun somewhere else" he announced before he and the gang began to make their hasty retreat.

"Thank you for intervening but that was unnecessary..." the Faunus said.

"We just were just doing the right thing," Pyrrha explained.

"Yeah, any way you should get home it a bit late out here," Jaune said as he tried looking around for an obvious guardian, but no avail.

"I guess it is...I would offer you the same advice but it seems like you are after something..or perhaps someone." He said plainly before leaving the hunters-in-training.

"Huh, what a weird kid." Jaune commented as watched the kid from afar.

"Jaune that a bit rude to talk about someone behind their back." Pyrrha reprimanded.

"I know, I know It's just I felt like he was way older than we initially thought," Jaune explained.

"What makes you say that?" Pyrrha replied as she was beginning to get interested it what Jaune had to say.

"The way he talks...the look in his eye, it so empty. But as my grandpappy would sometimes say... you can see everything in a man, in the way walks. Put'in everything together I conclude that he is no boy but...there's something more..." Jaune concluded even though it made no sense, but when his eyes met his he began to feel very wary sorta like when he met Cú Chulainn.

"That a lot of assumptions...but I trust your judgment." Pyrrha replied.

"Really!?"

"Of course you are a leader and I trust your ability to judge a person's character."

"Thanks, Pyrrha you sure know how to boost a man's confidence." Jaune smiled.

"Haha, no problem." Pyhrra said while doing her best to hide a blush.

"One other thing that thug called some 'uncle Shirou's'. I wonder what the history behind that was." Jaune asked with genuine curiosity as he knew it was supposed some sort of derogatory word for Faunus sympathizer but there had to be a story behind that.

"If I remember correctly the term comes from a man by the name of Shirou Amakasu who led a more radical sect of followers during the faunus rights revolution who was ultimately betrayed by his own followers," she explained.

"Ouhh, well thanks for the explanation."

"No problem, let's get back to searching." Pyrrha said as she tried to steer the conversation away from the controversial topic.

As the duo began to search again, a masked figure merely watched from afar with curiosity.

* * *

As the sun began to disappear beneath the horizon, Blake and her new friend Sun were watching the white fang unload another crate of dust.

"Chop-chop we are short on time, I expect you animals to get everything done in an hour-," Roman ordered as he began to shiver slightly as he felt like the thing was staring at him again. Waiting for the perfect excuse to kill him.

Meanwhile, from afar Blake was seething as she watched her former brothers and sisters work with that criminal scum.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially one like that." Blake said as unsheathed her blade.

"Wait, what are you-" Sun tried to caution her to no avail as she moved in to get some answers.

"First of all you need to-" Roman stopped for a second as he found himself in a hostage situation. Ironic, Roman thought to himself rolling his eyes before saying "For fuck's sake...you think you ani-"

"Nobody move" Blake yelled at the guards as she moved the blade closer to the crime lord's throat.

"Woah there, take it easy there little lady." Roman placated mockingly.

Blake tore off the ribbon that hid her cat hears before demanding "Brothers of the white fang, why are you working with this piece of scum."

"Hahaha, didn't you hear the White Fang and I are in a joint business venture together. Speaking of which, care to do your part?"Roman stated innocently as a small white snake wrapped around Blake's ankle.

When Blake noticed the snake, it was already too late as the person controlling the snake, sent Blake flying pass a stack of containers before letting her go.

"I'll let you handle her and the monkey hiding behind those crates over there." Roman said to his mysterious partner in crime.

'Dammit' Sun thought to himself as he hoped to maybe ambush weirdo in a cloak.

"Very well..." it replied.

"Well let's get going before more of them show up." Roman commanded as the White Fang continued to load more Dust into their Bullheads.

"Are you alright Blake?"Sun said as he began to check for any possible injuries.

"I'm fine, but watch out!" she yelled as she pushed Sun out of the way but unfortunately she was not fast enough to get out the way and a snake-like construct collided with her hand causing her to lose all feeling her hands.

"Good reaction time, but how will you fight without the use of your hands?" it said in a bored tone as it waited on top of a container.

"Blake we need to get out of here this guy is a monster," Sun said frantically as he was nerves were beginning to fry as his flight or fight senses were telling him to run as fast he can as he was being stalked a by a predator.

"Sun we need to-" Blake was cut off as it grabbed both of them by the neck.

"You know...when fighting an enemy you should pay attention to them," it said calmly as it began to, literally, squeeze the life out of the two of them.

As Sun was struggling to break free Blake was trying to figure a way out of the situation that she got them into, but was she was running out of time, but there was always one question that came into to mind. What is his semblance?

Things were beginning to bleak for the duo as the thing had enough. He was beginning to enjoy himself, watching them slowly suffocate as they trashed around trying to escape. But all good things must come to an end and as he was about to snap their necks, he felt something. It seems this will have to be continued another time...he thought to himself as he softened his grip on pair.

"It seems like reinforcements have arrived...farewell Blake Belladonna ...Sun Wukong" it said before disappearing into the night dropping the two faunus unceremoniously.

"We really got lucky...Blake? Blake?"Sun coughed.

"My hands...I'm starting to feel them again. I think I understand it?" she said as she had an epiphany.

"What do yo...mean?"

"His semb-"

Suddenly blur came up and hugged her.

"Blake your aright," Ruby said as began to hug Blake.

"Please...loosen up a bit" Blake wheezed having not fully recovered from her strangulation.

"Sorry," Ruby said bashfully while letting go of her."Um, who's your friend?" Ruby asked trying to change the topic.

"Ruby, this is Sun," Blake said hoarsely.  
Break

As the rest of the search group began to stream in. Jaune and Pyrrha were the last to get there.

Jaune was infuriated at the inability to get there in time to catch their attacker. When they heard gunshots and clashing they tried to get their as fast as they can. But not fast enough. A few more seconds they could've died, Jaune came to this morbid conclusion based on their injuries, he continued quietly observed as the bruises on Blake's neck and the other guy's neck while fading slowly as their auras are healing them, while thinking about who the perpetrator is.

Apparently, the attacker used snakes to attack, had a snake mask and black cloak. He could not think of anyone who remotely matched that description on the most wanted list...

As he closed his eyes to clear his mind and to focus on what they knew of the perpetrator, suddenly he found himself in the alleyway right next to the bookstore with shards of glass obscuring his view like he was trapped behind a door of stained glass.

Jaune tried to move but he found himself stuck in place, so he could only watch as the watched a figure leave something underneath a box.

"What in world was that..." Jaune mumbled in frustration.

"Blake we are going to have to take you and your friend back to Beacon to get you treated," Pyhhra said as she picked up Sun.

"Alright but please don't tell anyone else about my secret."

"We won't, but I'm sorry about all those things I said it just- " Weiss tried to explain but was interrupted by Blake.

"I understand...its just...we have problems and I think we just work through them, so friends?. Blake responded

"Friends," Weiss reaffirmed.

Jaune smiled a bit at the fact they are going to make an effort to clear things up, but that smile faded an away as quickly as it came as there was something he needed to do first. "Pyrrha go meet up with the rest of them, there something I'm going to pick up real quick," Jaune whispered to her.

Hearing the change in his voice Pyrrha determined this was important"Alright, Jaune just don't take too long."

"Don't worry it will only take a second," Jaune reassured her as he took off quietly.

Jaune quickly found the alleyway where the person left the note. He quickly moved the box and recovered the note.

He looked at the note and face quickly paled. As he dropped to his knees he decided to reread it again and again because...because...how did he know...?

He began to read the note to himself aloud to himself just in case he was seeing things "Dear Jaune Arc, or it is Billy? In any case, you probably knew where I was going to put this note under the box, so I guess I will get the point. You and Me are more alike than you realize. In any case, I simply wish to talk to you. Just me and you. If you bring anyone to the meeting then I will simply not show up. With that out of the way, if you wish to meet me, go to the docks in a weeks time at 1:35 am.

P.S. I suggest you come as I did you a favor and spared the kitten and her friend.

Signed S

"S...so that rascal was behind the attacks."Jaune mumbled to himself.

Jaune quickly debated in whether he should tell them about the note or not..."But I have a week to think on it." sighed to himself as headed back towards the docks.

 **Thank you for the support for the last chapter and I will do my best to address the reviews given to me so far. This chapter was Beta'd by Warmach1ne32**

 **Passivenox-Thank you**

 **Ultima-owner- We will see?**

 **StringOfRandomNummbers- who knows?**

 **Artyhom-Dreizhen- I keep messing up Prryha's name and such...**


End file.
